


eden

by rosegardeninwinter



Series: sketched lightly: assorted Hunger Games short stories [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegardeninwinter/pseuds/rosegardeninwinter
Summary: "I think they planted flowers"[Katniss and Peeta and a story from before the Dark Days]





	eden

the story is old  
so old that no one is quite sure where it came from  
but there is something compelling about it

first, him, from the earth  
(dirt under his fingernails)  
then, her, from the bones under his heart  
(and a lot of strong medication) 

but they have done everything backwards  
they start with the forbidden fruit  
and end up in the cool of the evening 

or more precisely  
they end up on the kitchen floor  
and they have forgone fur and leaves  
(and dinner too, now burnt)  
for skin and spontaneity 

she reaches a hand up to pull the tablecloth down over them 

he yawns into her hair and  
mentions that they are going to cramp if they stay here 

“what happened to them? the man and the woman from the story?”

“I don’t know,” he admits “maybe that was something they taught the older kids in school” 

“I hope they got back” she muses “back to the garden, I mean” 

“you know, I bet they did”

“and what do you think they did there?”

“I think they planted flowers” 

“what sort?”

“um … marigolds and bluemink” 

“and primroses” 

“loads of primroses” 

“and I think they liked to listen to their waterfall” 

she gestures with her foot to where the sink is still running, abandoned, and he laughs 

“and I think they played with the animals” he adds

“played with them? they didn’t hunt them?”

“no I don’t think there was hunting in the garden; I think the animals got along with the people”

“even the woman and the cat?”

“even them”

“I doubt it” 

“but everything was good and happy in the garden; that’s what the story says”

“well I don’t know about that” she murmurs with a twinge of melancholy “they might have been lonely at times” 

“but some things were good, at least” he whispers, and traces a scar on her hip “some things were very good, because the man and the woman had each other” 

“they did, didn’t they?” her lips twitch “how could I forget that?”

“so why would they ever leave?” he wonders aloud 

“I don’t know” she says “I wouldn’t”

the light is really going now

“we should leave the floor though” he says “see if dinner’s salvageable” 

she makes a grumpy noise and drags the tablecloth away from him, wrapping it around herself in a cocoon 

“well, the curse of man is hard work so get to it” she quips 

“careful,” he teases, stumbling to his feet “by that logic we ought to have a handful of tiny huntresses and bakers tearing the place up” 

“don’t push your luck” she warns him 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my love” he says “but if you get up and help me, I’ll make the cheese buns a triple batch” 

“paradise indeed” she says wryly and obliges him


End file.
